Or so I thought
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: Oneshot. Fuji thought he'd already successfully confessed to Tezuka.


**Disclaimer: **I'm enjoying being too creative in writing disclaimers because I do not own even a hair of them.

**Author's Notes:** Be warned. Major nonsense ahead. Believe me, utter nonsense again. It just came to me, so yeah, it's crappy. So read ahead and tell me how well you agree with me. XD

**

* * *

Or so I thought **

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

Last night, I dreamt about Tezuka. It was nice; we were as usual doing what we unconsciously honed as a routine. I love seeing him, just gazing quietly at his face, letting time slip by. I had to admit, I had fallen for him. I've fallen hard that I wanted to tell him.

Morning came and I reluctantly opened my eyes and let my dreams of his rare display of smiles flashed only for me to see slip away at the back of my head. I've decided. Today, I will tell Tezuka Kunimitsu about my feelings.

Practice commenced with me doing what I ought to do as a Regular. I gaze at my object of thoughts and affection, a faint sight of his confident yet authoritative stance is enough to make me smile and push off my usual persona. He's the reason why I always show what somebody like me could do, but somewhere on that line, my seriousness got intimidated and hardly ever controls me.

I know nothing about perfect timings on confessions. I know sunsets and moonlights are well-suited for this kind of thing; as well as candle-lit dinner and red roses offered with kisses as 'Your Welcome's. But I haven't been bestowed the capability to be romantic all my life. I guess Tezuka is too, since I would be likely to asphyxiate when he does such to me. Too clichéd for my liking; so I stuck myself with the basic just-get-in-front-of-him-and-tell-him-darn-it type of confession, simple and unromantic yet effective.

I waited until afternoon came, until our afternoon practice finished. Spring bloomed with cherry blossoms decorating the courts. It gave me an idea. Since I'm no romantic person—unfortunately; I wished my lame attempt would be effective, if not tolerable. I know Tezuka won't even mind. Since when had he thought of any importance about being romantic? Never, I guess, he's a blockhead through and through. Howbeit, I'll try to win his heart with a confession so…plain.

After practice I asked him to stay with me for a while. A busy model student like he always is, he glared at me, muttering under his breath about so many things to do and slacking off. I smiled, typical of him. In the end he agreed, but he said not to take long. When everyone went off, I put on a brave face and grasped his hand and led him outside the clubroom to the courts. His hand was warm, yet hesitant and too guarded that it was stiff. I squeezed it affectionately and glanced at him and almost chuckled to see him fighting down a flush.

I opened the gate door of one of the courts that had a clear, perfect view of the blossomed cherry trees. I pulled him past the net into the nearest tree that stood a few feet outside the fence. There I paused and face him. He looked at me inquiringly, maybe wondering what my time-wasting whims would lead him to now. I heaved a breath and was about to blurt out my hidden feelings when I spotted a stray tennis ball lying a few inches away from Tezuka's feet.

How unromantic and stupid I feel, I bent down and retrieved the ball. I opened my eyes for Tezuka to get smothered by, and took his left hand palm facing me and placed the ball on it.

"What's this for?" He asked, growing impatient by the tone of his deep voice. He made a gesture to let the ball go but I quickly covered the top with my hand and my other coming to rest at his cheeks. "Fu—Fuji?!"

Maybe nature lent me a hand and grew tired with my endless mind-tirade about my lack of creative romantic sense that that very moment gentle, caressing wind blew around as, and I know it was time to say what I need to say.

"I'm in love with you."

I felt him grip the tennis ball between us tightly but his gaze never left my eyes. Surprise was written everywhere yet despite the possibility of rejection; I smiled my truest one and waited patiently for his answer.

He struggled for words, he was blushing terribly, and I wished I've brought my camera along with me to capture that very unTezuka-ish action.

"Fuji, I—I…"

I looked down at our hands and I took his other hand to replace mine that was holding the top. "Tezuka, I know everything seems too trivial, too simple, too naïve. Since we've first met under the same situation where cherry blossoms mingled with the air, I figured I would swallow my pride now and tell you what I've honestly been feeling to you since that day."

I gazed at his softening eyes and leaned until I was so near his lips I could feel it beneath mine already. He didn't withdraw like I thought he would, and I whispered my confession against his lips.

"I love you."

And then I kissed him, coaxing, until he responded without any hesitations that made my lips curve. And I knew my love was returned.

The tennis ball Tezuka was holding fell to the ground with a soft thud.

And I fell with a loud thud from my bed and woke up in jolt, clutching my pillow tightly. I looked around wildly. No sign of Tezuka kissing me senseless, no tennis court under the sakura tree, no confession made.

I groaned loudly and glanced at the clock.

Great. I'm late.

And to think it was too vivid to be nothing but a dream.

False awakenings are a pain.

Now, I have to confess again. And for real this time.

Darn it.

--Owari—

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive me for ending it like that. I was reading something about hallucinations and I stumbled on an article about 'False Awakenings' and I decided to write something about it. Accept my apology for this story. Leave me a review, and scold me for writing this one, hahaha. XD The Lapse of Oblivion update is today~


End file.
